Amores de infancia
by Lovely-Shy girl
Summary: Que precisamente sea tu antiguo amor el que te abra las puertas hacia el florecimiento de un nuevo amor, definitivamente, no era algo que se veía todos los días. Y sonase ridículo o no, no podía sentirse más feliz al respecto. /-Eres linda, dulce, agradable, siempre estás a mi lado y ya superé lo de Menma… Tendría mucho sentido el que me enamore de ti-/ One-shot


**Disclaimer: **AnoHana no es de mi propiedad, pero la trama de esta historia sí que lo es.

* * *

AMORES DE INFANCIA

_._

_/One-shot/_

_._

Y aquello era irónico

Que precisamente sea tu antiguo amor el que te abra las puertas hacia el florecimiento de un nuevo amor, definitivamente, no era algo que se veía todos los días.

Había amado, odiado, llorado y reído, todo por una mujer –o una niña en este caso- Toda una gama de sentimientos que lo llevaron al ápice de la adrenalina, a tal punto de plantearse en más de una ocasión cuál era la razón de su existir tras la muerte de la pequeña de claros cabellos, qué era lo que le animaba a despertarse, qué era eso que al parecer tanto esperaba, aquello que tanto añoraba.

_Porque la palabra "amor" murió junto con Menma._

Y se sentía un cobarde al verse a sí mismo parado en el extremo de la terraza, un paso hacia delante y terminaba todo. De principio a fin. Y lo peor de todo es que siempre llegaba allí dispuesto a no seguir contando sus días, dispuesto a no seguir respirando ese aire que se le había sido arrebatado a su amada en tan solo un suspiro.

Pero no podía.

Titubeaba en el último segundo y se dejaba caer en el frío pavimento tras de sí. Soltando una lágrima tras otra, repitiéndose la palabra _miedoso _una y otra vez. Porque se reafirmaba a sí mismo el profundo amor que sentía hacia Meiko, que jamás volvería a amar puesto que aquel era un sentimiento que originaba ilusión, una ilusión al lado de otra persona, soñar con un estereotipo de _futuro perfecto, _erafiarle a otro tu felicidad y era precisamente eso lo que no quería… no quería ilusionarse para después recibir la fría cachetada de la realidad. Es por eso que en sus tantos intentos de suicidio, su único objetivo en mente era el reencontrase con esa dulce niña, pero a la hora de la hora se acorbadaba.

_Se sentía patético_

Porque muchos dicen que los amores de infancia son efímeros y hasta fácilmente olvidables, quizás lo eran, quizás no, al final uno mismo se terminaba olvidando de ese _amor ridículo _con el pasar de los días para darle cabida a un amor con fundamento y verdadero que te cobijará en los peores momentos, aunque claro, siempre están los que corren con suerte y al final, terminan con el que fue su primer amor. Pero ese no es su caso.

_El problema radicaba en que él no tuvo tiempo para olvidarse de Menma. _

Y se había prometido no amar. Y se había prometido no fiarse de nadie. Y se había prometido el ser fuerte. Pero cuando Menma regresó, se sintió desmoronar y no hallar la forma de cómo levantarse. Se permitió el volver a soñar, a suspirar en el silencio de su oscura habitación, todo ante la atenta mirada de Tsuruko, pero este andaba tan sumido en sus cavilaciones que ni siquiera repuso en ello.

_-"Tan invisible como siempre" –_susurró la peliazul al recostarse en su cama.

La vida de ella no era nada fácil, de hecho, de nadie lo era; pero, al menos en su caso, su historia que contar sería el saberse enamorada de su primer amor.

_¿Ridícula? Sí_

¿Cuántas veces había catalogado a Anaru con ese apelativo? ¿Y a Yukiatsu? Quizás a fin de cuentas ella resultaba ser la más ridícula del grupo. Sí… si se detenía a pensarlo, podría confirmarlo.

_Era una ridícula derrotada_

Porque al menos la antigua amante de los videojuegos y el manga albergaba, en lo más recóndito de su ser, la esperanza de ser correspondida algún día. Ella no. Yukiatsu había logrado declararse, expresar sus sentimientos con total sinceridad. Ella no. Yadomi seguía caminando hacia delante. ¿Y ella? Ella se mantenía en la oscuridad en espera del nada.

Y creer en Menma significó muchos sentimientos. La dulzura que creía olvidada salió poco a poco, borrando todo rastro de frialdad, la esencia seguía, sí, pero ahora se permitía el sonreír con más frecuencia.

-_Como los viejos tiempos… ¿eh?-_

Y no mentía al decir que nunca creyó el tener posibilidades con Matsuyuki, tampoco creyó confesarle sus sentimientos, aunque dicha confesión se dio lugar gracias a Anaru. Sí, al final resultó que la joven que le provocaba incontrolables celos sería esa pequeña pieza de rompecabezas que tanto necesitaba. Porque toda su vida aguantaba y aguantaba… lo toleraba todo y procuraba mantener la serenidad en todo momento ya que eso demostraba su _madurez _al lado de muchos.

Pero eso día fue la maravillosa excepción: Se permitió explotar.

Lo soltó todo. Lloró como nunca antes para finalmente sentirse librada de un gran peso.

-Tsuruko-

-Yukiatsu-

Pensó que temblaría, que bajaría la mirada, que su corazón se aceleraría como nunca antes… pero no fue así. Le sostuvo la mirada. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los miel de él. Su corazón no bombeaba a una velocidad inexplicable y sobre todo, sonrió, sí, sonrió y vio como él tensaba los labios y bajaba la mirada.

-Te acompaño a tu casa-

Y aquello más que una petición pareció una orden, ella se mantuvo en silencio para finalmente asentir levemente y girar sobre sus talones para emprender el camino de regreso.

Si había algo que nunca entendería sería el por qué las personas le temen al silencio. Ella caminaba al lado de la persona a la que se le acababa de declarar y no decía nada, él tampoco, y de alguna extraña manera el silencio no le incomodaba en lo absoluto. Es más, era agradable.

-Esto es irónico-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Ambos detuvieron el paso, la peliazul miró extrañada cómo el chico sonreía levemente y la miraba con dulzura.

-Siempre pensé que los amores de infancia son una estupidez… Estuve enamorado de Menma, quien era una amiga de infancia, por lo que me prometí nunca más volverme a enamorar y mucho menos de alguien a quien conozca de pequeño. Y ahora estás tú-

-Yukiatsu… si me declaré no fue para que te sientas forzado. Tal y como lo dije, nunca albergué esperanzas de ser correspondida-

-Ya lo sé. Antes me parecías una chica muy fría, a veces me preguntaba qué había pasado con "Tsurumi" y por alguna razón eso me hacía querer permanecer a tu lado… En cambio ahora me pareces la chica más linda-

-¡Y-Yukiatsu!-

-Recién me detuve a pensar… Siempre eras tú la que estaba a mi lado. Pensé que de la antigua Tsurumi no quedaba nada, pero si me detengo a verte, realmente veo que no has cambiado. Además, por algo todas las chicas tenían celos de ti, ¿no?-

-Esas chicas tendrían celos hasta de la profesora solo porque le prestas atención-

La risa del chico le causó sorpresa. ¿Cuándo fue que lo vio reír de esa manera? Y al ver la mirada brillosa de él sobre su persona no hizo más que retroceder un paso confundida.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Creo que me estoy enamorando-

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡Yukiatsu, no juegues de esta manera!-

-Lo digo en serio. Eres mi amiga, eres linda, dulce, agradable, siempre estás a mi lado y ya superé lo de Menma… Tendría mucho sentido el que me enamore de ti-

-Solo estás jugando-

-No. Toma-

La mano extendida con un gancho con una pequeña flor rosa hizo que Tsuruko separé los labios con sorpresa. Conocía ese adorno. Después de todo, ella también tenía uno… quizás ese adorno no fue comprado para ella. Era para Menma. Pero al ver escondida detrás de un árbol cómo Yukiatsu tiraba con fuerza el regalo sobre el césped, ella no hizo más que atesorar dicho objeto… porque aquello para ella significaba que aceptaba los sentimientos de él. Porque si Menma lo rechazó, ella estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo con los brazos abiertos.

-Te puede parecer un poco infantil pero… esto significa que me gustas. Por favor, acéptalo.-

-Yukiatsu…-

-Nunca pensé que sería Menma la que me abriría los ojos, ni mucho menos que gracias a ella me volvería a enamorar. Tsuruko, ¿aceptas mis sentimientos?-

Y quizás aquello fue de lo más cursi. Sin poder prever aquello, una lágrima escapó empapando su rostro. Y pese a que quería gritar tantas cosas, pese a que Yukiatsu se acercó con prontitud a ella tomándole de los hombros, ella lloró con más fuerzas sin poder evitar sonreír.

Rió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

Porque a veces es bueno botar todo a la basura, dejar las preocupaciones al otro extremo, demostrar tus sentimientos abiertamente. Tsuruko lloró de felicidad y a la vez sintió una calidez en su pecho. Yukiatsu sintió que era esto lo que tanto había estado esperando.

Y aquello era ridículo

Porque la misma niña de claros cabellos que les trajo sufrimientos, regresó devolviéndoles una felicidad incomparable. Fue gracias a ella que revelaron lo que tanto escondía su corazón. Gracias a ella se permitieron soñar con un mañana acogedor.

Era gracias a ella que ahora estaban tomados de la mano.

_¿Irónico? Lo es. Pero no podían sentirse más felices al respecto. Y quizás Tsuruko no fue su primer amor, pero definitivamente sería la que lo acompañaría de ahora en adelante. _

_-_Oye, por cierto, si yo estoy contigo y muy probablemente Naruko esté con Yadomi. ¿Con quién está Poppo?-

-Ahora que lo menciones… no tengo idea.-

La pareja no estaba equivocada. En la guarida de los "Super Peace Busters", un joven alto y robusto daba vueltas en su cama una y otra vez. Soltando pequeñas lágrimas y limpiándolas con un pañuelo rosa que a la vez mordía. Para después, luego de unos minutos, salir dispuesto a desahogarse con un sonoro grito que revelaba sus sentimientos.

-¡Nadie quiere a Poppo!-

_Pobre Poppo_

.

_**/Fin/**_

.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Este fic fue producto de mi obsesionada cabezita luego de terminar de ver AnoHana. ¡Amè ese anime! Y soy consciente de que no tiene muchos lectores… -al menos no de los que leen en español- y bueno, si a alguien le ha gustado, espero que me dejé un review. Lo agradecería de todo corazón :3**_

_**¡Viva el Tsuruko x Yukiatsu! **_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_

_**Gaby **_


End file.
